The Lost Get Found
by oO-GhostlyGhoul-Oo
Summary: A fleshie is washed up at the doors of Whipstaff, in which she doesn't remember anything except her name! Now shes in the care of the manors residents, some a little on the DEAD side! And a certain leader could have feelings for the bone bag.
1. Prologue

**oOo**

**CRASH!**

Startled, the teenage girl opened her eyes to reveal pure darkness, along with the rain she could hear pouring on the rooftops. She wondered if it was just thunder she heard just now. Until, a deep cry came from outside her bedroom door. She kicked off the covers and dangled her legs over her canopy bed, until her feet touched the cold hard wooden floor, she reached the door knob and turned it cracking the door wide enough for her see through. She gasped at the sight, her eyes wide with fear.

"**No!"**

She saw her mother on the ground in the hallway who seemed to be knocked out cold, shattered glass from an antique vase was scattered all over the carper as well as clothes that was in a suitcase, she noticed blood stains making a small trail towards her body. Her long blonde hair covering her face, the monster who brutally did this to her was her father, who had a bottle of whiskey in one hand, he took a swig and wiped his wet mouth with his free hand. "I can't believe you!" He exclaimed with uncontrollable anger. The girl knew her dad had an alcohol addiction. Sometimes he would spend his work money on just going to the bar, or to the casino. But she had never seen him act this way before. So **violent**. The teens face was pale, and she was trembling out of her wits. What could she do? She held her breath watching him kneel down beside the woman, who started to move a little, groaning until his large strong hands reached for her neck and slammed her hard against the wall, choking while feeling the air being sucked out of her lungs. She squirmed trying to get him to loosen his hold on her. "Apologize!" He growled, "You're not leaving me Sarah no way in **HELL**!" Her lips were turning faintly blue and purple losing circulation. "Dad what are you doing? Let go of her, LET GO!" The daughter swung the door fully open, and lunged a fist at him, and getting hit right in the jaw, he staggered back letting go of the grip he held on Sarah. "Mom? Are you okay?" She wrapped her arms around her waist tears stinging her eyes. Blood drizzled from the father's mouth, "Get away from her Keira." He sharply ordered. "Never you bastard!" Keira screamed at him gritting her teeth with rage.

"What did you say young lady?"

"I said **NEVER**!"

He walked towards Keira slowly Sarah holding on to her protectively, "Don't you dare touch her Allen." She warned in a shaky voice his face was inches apart for Sarah's, his hot breath smelled of beer and cigarettes. His hand swung back getting ready to slap her across the cheek, but Sarah beat him to it, but it was with her black stiletto instead, he cried out in pain holding onto his ear that was covered with blood. "You son of a **bitch**!" He hollered, as Sarah let go of Keira telling her to go. Allen grabbed the collar of Sarah's shirt, getting ready to give her a piece of his mind Kiera's eyes were rimmed with fresh tears.

"No mom, I can't what about **you**!"

"No just run Keira **RUN**!" Keira didn't have a choice with one final sob she hurried out the front door her dad calling her name from behind.

**oOo**

**Don't worry you guys, this is just the beginning. And sorry it's so short, but this is just the prologue and prologues are supposed to be that way. But it'll get better/longer later on when we introduce Keira to the residents of Whipstaff. *Evil laugh***


	2. Saved

**oOo**

**Don't look back!**

Kiera thought to herself, gushes of wind zipping her jet black hair, and howling in her ears. Her muddy feet aching as she tried helplessly to get through the maze of trees desperate to find civilization and help. Dark clouds hovered over her, making down pours of rain her polka-dotted pajama's soaked to the skin. Until she saw a gate up ahead, well it looked like one anyways it was hard to tell against the blur that filled her vision. Her shivering hands grasped the cold bars that she was trying desperately to open but wouldn't budge. With all her strength she had left in her she gave one final shove, and the gate swung open creakily. She limped inside, relief flooding her as she saw an old mansion come into clear sight. She began running towards it screaming, **"SOMEBODY HELP MEEE-"**Kiera didn't quite finish, she tripped over a rock just as she was about to reach the porch steps. Which she smacked her forehead against, blacking out, her frail body lay still.

**A few minutes before**

A tall violet eyed ghost was lying in his bed, the letters of his name carved into the wooden head board reading STRETCH who was looking up at the ceiling and listening to the sounds of the heavy rain and snores coming from his brothers one who was very large, and the other who stunk so bad **you don't even want to know. **Stretch glared, "Ya guys sound like a lawn mower." He mustered. Sighing, he decided to go and see if the doc was awake at this hour knowing he's always up probably scribbling on notecards, and clipboards about each therapy session he has with the non-living. He floated down the hallway, poking his transparent head through Casper's room seeing the small ghost curled up next to a girl named Kat whom Casper had deep feelings for and maybe involving love. He knew what it was like be in love back when he was alive, but since he had no beating heart after death he was left with just an empty soul who couldn't stand the word, it just made him disgusted. (So he thought) He'd rather scare fleshies and stirs up mischief all day then listen to all that romance bullshit. Now Stretch was making his way down the endless spiral staircase which took him to the main entrance of Whipstaff, and hovering on toward Doctor Harveys work station. He saw the Doctor passed out on the nearby couch his brown hair scuffed, and a slight beard sprouting on his chin. A lamp was showering him with light. He was in his usual business attire, **damn don't he eva change his clothes**? He also had a bunch of paperwork sprawled out on his lap. **Well, so much for company he's dead sleep **he grunted to himself before hearing a shriek that sounded more like a banshee from outside, causing Stretch to flinch and the Doctor to rise up in alarm, "I wasn't asleep!" Stretch narrowed his eyes, shushing James

"What da hell was dat?"

**Present**

"What was what?"

James asked groggily putting on his round glasses that slipped off his face,

"Is someone at the door?"

Stretch flew through the entry turning invisible so he couldn't be seen. Probably another one of those damn kids playing another one of them pranks. He scanned through the murkiness for a few moments before turning on the front light, his eyes stopped at the figure before him. He drifted closer, noticing a huge gash on the girl's head that dripped blood from it, her skin as pale as the moonlight, and her hair stuck to her face from the rain.

**Ah shit!**

Stretch was now seeable, and he turned back to yell for the doctor but he was already behind him. James hurried to the corpse and carried her in his arms back inside Stretch following close after. Then placing her gently on a velvet pull out chair, putting a palm on her forehead to see if she had a fever she did of course.

"I need you to wake up Kat and tell her to get a pair of clothes."

"But Doc-

"**NOW!**"

James commanded grabbing blankets from the closet to wrap around her so she doesn't get hyperthermia. Stretch getting ready to protest, held is tongue for once, in anger he went back up the stairs to do as he said, **great another stupid skin bag to deal with**.

"And I need a first aid kit!"

Stretch heard him cry from afar, Stretch's lips curled in dislike **this is gonna be a loooong night**.

**oOo**

The next morning Keira woke up her bandaged head throbbing with pain, where was she? And why was she even here in the first place? Her memories from the following night were blank, she couldn't remember a thing! "Whats my name again?" She thoughtfully asked herself, "Oh right, Keira I believe."

"You feeling better?"

Came a man's voice who was standing a few feet away from her holding a cup of coffee and taking a slow sip.

"I'm doing okay, though my body aches like hell. But the question is who are you?"

"James, doctor James Harvey."He cleared his throat, "What happened to me?"

Kiera questioned, noticing a bunched up ball of soggy pajama's on the floor and eyeing at her now dry shorts, and baggy dinosaur t-shirt.

"Well you seemed to have been caught in a storm, and slipped and fell on an object you banged your head up pretty good. You also had a really high temperature of 110 degrees when we brought you in." He explained,

"We?

"Oh uh **nevermind**, anyways Kat my daughter helped change you into new clothes, since I didn't want you to get fatally ill." He finished,

"Where is this **Kat**?"

"Hi." A thirteen year old now stood next to her dad, briefly waving and smiling. Her dark brunette hair was in a high pony tail, and she was wearing a gray sweatshirt, with jeans and her usual black hiker boots. She went forward to greet Keira holding out a hand which Keira shook grinning ear to ear. "I'm Keira, I think?"

"You think?" Kat raised an eyebrow,

"W-well I'm sure that's right."

"Do you recall what were you doing out so late last night?" James spoke up, Keira thought for moment, tears slipping from her emerald green eyes,

"I don't remember, I don't remember anything! I don't even know where I live, or who my parents are NOTHING!" She wailed, Dr. Harvey sighing afraid of the answer. While Kat tried calming Keira down, until Casper glided into the room a chef hat on the young spirits head.

"Hey everyone I just wanted to say that breakfast is-?" He gulped realizing that he gave away his cover to wanting to break the news that there are ghosts living with Kat and Dr. Harvey slowly and carefully, "Ready?" His blue eyes looked over at Keira, her pupils growing wide with fear, he squinted his eyes shut. Waiting for the girl to scream,

**1…2…3**

**! **

oOo

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! Tell me what you think? **


	3. Morning Disaster

**oOo**

"**Okay Keira, take a deep breath!"**

She leaned against the sink in the nearest bathroom she just had run into terrified at what she had just seen, a GHOST!  
"But ghosts aren't real!" She said to herself, still in shock from it all, she stared into the clear mirror before her staring at her image, her black hair was tangled in knots, her lips cracked, and dark circles which were formed under her eyes. She probably would be mistaken for a zombie, she then eyed the unfashionable white strip of cloth covering up the deep wound, and she covered her face with her hands crying once more.

**Meanwhile**

"Well so much for that plan down the toilet," Kat folded her arms still in the living room and glaring at Casper, whose shoulders slumped, "Not again but I didn't-"

"Nice goin' wash cloth," Stretch intervened, with his thick Jersey accent, Fatso and Stinkie on both his sides,

"You ruined are cue you little glow worm" Fatso's voice boomed, "Yeah tanks a lot Casper I got my breath extra smelly for nuthin'" Stinkie complained breathing out a huge puff of green smoke at everyone, all coughing hysterically.

"**See?**"

Stretch smacked Stinkie in the head in annoyance, "Never mind that! We were gonna show dis little dame who's roof she's under, cause we aren't gonna get ordered around by some teenage brat," He took a breath, "I still can't believe we have to have her stay here for a while!" Stretch clenched his fists in silent bitter rage. "She has nowhere to go, so I suggest you three snot bubbles behave yourselves!"

"Oh, I'm shakin' in my ectoplasm!" Stretch said sarcastically, his brothers snickering,

"You **should** be!"

"Seems miss **prissy** has a back bone!"

"At least I have a back bone!"

"Oh **yeah**?"

"Yeah!"

"**Shuddup**!"

"**You** first!"

Stretch and Kat were face to face with each other, eyes glowering.

"**That's enough!**"

Dr. Harvey broke the two apart, guiding Kat out of the room,

"Go get something to eat okay honey I'll be right along with you!"

Kat was ready to argue, but instead she growled loudly before spinning on her heels and leaving. James shook his head, and exhaled deeply,

"Boys I know this is hard for you all to accept but- Please do TRY to keep yourselves under control especially with are newcomer."

Oh don't worry doc you can count on us!" He grimaced, crossing two fingers behind his back, "Yeah, cross are non-beating hearts!" Stinkie joined in, "And hope to live!" Fatso finished. Dr. Harvey let out another sigh, "And Casper-"**Silence** "Casper?" Dr. Harvey turned around to see the little ghost had disappeared **probably going to make amends with Keira** James smiled to himself before going out to join Kat in the kitchen. Stretch seeing the cost was clear pulled Fatso and Stinkie into a huddle, mischievously grinning, "Alright, here's what were gonna do,"

**Back upstairs **

Keira was splashing cold water on her face calming down a bit, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Came a small boy's voice, "I don't want to hurt you that is the last thing I want to do. I'm actually quite friendly once you get to know me and-" He paused, the door opening to reveal the seventeen year old. She looked at the floor, and bit her bottom lip. "I-I forgive you, and I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have acted the way I did it was uncalled for." He slowly smiled, "It's okay," She smiled too. "I'm Keira!" She then held out a hand to him which he shook a little, "Casper!" Keira was beginning to like this Casper; she couldn't believe she screeched over a harmless warm spirit such as him.

"Would you like some breakfast? I made some waffles, pancakes, and eggs and freshly squeezed orange juice."

"Sounds tempting!"

Her stomach growled just then and they both laughed, "Well come on then, I'll show you to the kitchen!" Keira only took a few steps forward until she was lifted into the air maniacal laughter surrounding her, she felt cold hands on her arms and legs, but nobody was there, were their more ghosts?

"**CASPER SAVE ME!" **

She cried out, her heart beating like a drum against her rib cage, her captives coming into view one was overly chubby, another had buck teeth, and reeked terribly, and last but not least a lanky ghost who had a long nose, but his eyes left her in awe. They were a beautiful shade of violet! But how could she think that when she was high up in the air and he was responsible.

"Put me down this isn't funny!"

She kicked and squirmed,

"**JAMES, KAT! PLEASE!" **

Now she was being held by an ankle upside down, she saw Kat and James down below who looked frantic!

"Put her down Stretch! NOW!" Hollered Dr. Harvey in rage,

"But we wanted to play ring around the FLESHIE!" Stated Stretch chuckling while throwing Keira to Stinkie who caught her swiftly. "Catch Fatso!" Stinkie flung her to him, which Fatso caught tightly, "Can't. BREATHE!" He loosened a little, "Whoops sorry." He said half apologetically,

"**FATSO DON'T YOU DARE!" **

Kat warned, while Keira was brought back to Stretch barely reaching him, then suddenly she felt herself begin to slip from his grasp realizing she was falling, she knew this was the end and she was sorry it had to end this tragic,

"**I don't want to die!"**

Until she was caught by the arm of Casper who was having difficulty setting her back down onto ground, Keira went up to Casper and gave him a thankful embrace. "Oh Casper, thankyou!" She held back her tears, looking back up at the ceiling the trio disappearing.

"Oh could they do such a thing! And who do they think they are?"

Keira questioned furiously, "Sadly their uncles," He admitted, "I'm sorry they did this to you." He gave a sad smile as James and Kat hurried towards her, "Oh my gosh Keira are you hurt?" Kat wide eyed as she kneeled down beside Keira,

"No, I'm fine, thanks to mister superman-oh, super **GHOST** I mean**!**"

Keira joked while Casper blushed a little at the comment, Dr. Harvey let out a grunt, "Don't worry Keira I'm going to have another talk with the trio about this, because this has gone way too far!" And with that he went out to search for the trio who were missing in action. "**Those pillow cases are going to get it!**" Kat muttered her eyes narrowing, "They have no right!" Keira and Casper nodded silently, while Keira was having inside thoughts.

"**Yeah, they're gonna get it alright, and I'm going to be the one to do something!"**

**oOo**

***Gasp* What idea does Keira have in mind? Find out in the next chapter of "The Lost Get Found!" Wow, I sound like commercial of some sort. Anyways gracious to all you for being kind enough to read this! *Smiles***


End file.
